


Cada pequeña cosa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te he visto y no he sabido resistir. Pero no tengo malas intenciones, lo juro. Solo quería limpiar tus cabellos.”





	Cada pequeña cosa

**Cada pequeña cosa**

Yuya entré dentro la ducha, poniendo sus manos entorno a las caderas de su novio y besando su hombro, siguiendo su contorno y levantando su brazo, siguiendo esa vía con sus labios hasta que llegó a su mano, prendiéndola entre las suyas.

“Yuu...” Yuri se giró, besándolo rápido. “Esperaba que me habrías acordado una tregua por lo menos durante la ducha.”

Takaki movió la cabeza, prendiendo el champú.

“Te he visto y no he sabido resistir. Pero no tengo malas intenciones, lo juro. Solo quería limpiar tus cabellos.” se sonrojó. “Me relaja.”

Pasó sus manos entres los cabellos de Yuri, sintiéndolo apretarse contra de él, suspirando.

Era cada momento pasando juntos, en fin, que lo hijo feliz.


End file.
